Reactions
by renegade of sanity
Summary: What of instead of Gwen dying, Peter did? Takes place after ASM-2 and featuring various characters reacting to the Webslinger's death.


**Reactions**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man, Marvel does._

Peter held his foot tightly between the two gears of the clock tower, trying his best not to let the web line holding Gwen snapped while also trying to fight off Harry; his best friend who'd now gone insane. It didn't help that he was shocked by all of New York's power grid, almost killing him and severely weakening him. He may be Spider-man, but even he needs time to recover.

Right now Harry was on top of Peter; his knee pushing down hard on his chest. He could feel the entire weight of the mechanized suit upon him as he dodge the thrusting of a knife aimed to his head. Luckily his Spider-Sense warned him to block or dodge the attacks, but even that was acting a little sluggish after the fight with Electro.

"You abandoned me!" screamed Harry in rage, his voice sounding like a goblin. He started to attack more violently, but without any grace, just pure anger.

"I didn't abandon you! I was trying to protect you!" Peter yelled back in vain, hoping that somewhere in there was the old Harry in there. It was pointless as Harry buried his knee deeper within Pete's chest. He screams out in pain as he feels several of his ribs crack and break.

"Protect me? You left me to die!" Harry thrusted his blade forward, stabbing his once best friend in the leg. The pain was too much for Peter as finally his foot slipped, the gears shifted and the web-line Snapped.

"Gwen! No!" He screams in terror as Gwen Stacy started to plummet to her death. He shot a web-line down to catch Gwen while also using all his might to sit up against Harry's metal knee. He could feel his ribs dig through his lungs. He knows an injury like this would kill him, but that didn't matter, all that matters right now is Gwen.

With the strength that all of Spider-man has left, he sends a right hook towards Harry's face sending him flying. Harry's head banged against the concrete wall with force, knocking him unconscious. With Harry out of the way, Peter focused all of attention on Gwen.

He looked down, a shocked realization under his mask. His webs weren't fast enough to catch somebody falling that quickly. So without any hesitation, Peter dived towards Gwen, using his web shooters to reach Gwen faster. Unfortunately, it only cause the pain within his lungs to burn even harder.

His body and mind told him to stop and relaxed or else he'll die. Sure, he will, but he stops even for a second Gwen will die.

Within Pete's mind, he yelled out in fury as he dived even faster towards Gwen Stacy. He figured that screaming or talking would be to be painful and just slow him down. Within a split second, Peter catches gwen before she can fall to her demise. He then shot a web-line up above, slowing them down until they came to a halt.

He dropped Gwen gently on the floor, before coming down himself. Gwen breathed heavily; taking and out every piece of air she can take in and out at a time. "Holy shit...I almost died...thanks Pete," Gwen says looking at Peter, who was breathing very little if not at all. Something was wrong and she knew it. "Peter?" she asks with concern as she walks slowly towards him, slowing inching her hand towards his shoulder.

Peter doesn't respond however, instead he grabs a hold of his mask and rips it off and throws it on the ground; tears of fear raining from his eyes. Gwen Stacy watches as Peter begin to take in several deep rapid gasps, trying to take in as much oxygen as his lungs could carry. She'd seen this before; it's what people do in a severe asthma attack.

_Does Peter Parker have asthma? _She wonders, not realizing of Peter's severe injuries. "Peter, what's the matter?" She asks. The high school graduate/superhero looks at before coughing up a large amount of blood before falling to his knees. Gwen reaches out with both arms to catch him. Her arms wrapped around his chest as she pulled Peter Parker back. Unfortunately, that only made it worse as Pete started to vomit large puddles of blood.

Both of them were terrified of what was going on right now. Gwen didn't know what to do. If she puts her hand over Pete's mouth, he could choke on his blood, but even she doesn't, he'll bleed out. "What do I do, Peter? What do I do?" she asks with anxiety and sadness as tears of fears poured down from her eyes

Peter was scared; he knew he was dying and it was horrifying for him. Not dying since a part had always knew Spider-man would kill him, but of all the things will change and all the people who'll be harmed once he's gone.

The world needs Spider-man and he knows it.

He finally stops vomiting blood. He tilts his head to Gwen; her eyes fall of tears of fears like his. With every ounce of strength he utters a single sentence.

"Gwen, I love you," he exclaims with every ounce of strength before a shock of pain stroked through his heart. He screams out in pain, before he's suddenly silenced. Gwen meanwhile could feel Peter's heart jumped, before going blank. She could feel Pete's body go limp.

She looks into his eyes: cold and dark as night and death. Tears of devastating realization gushed from her eyes like a waterfall. "You can't die now, Peter Parker. Not now. Not like this," she demands with intense sadness. In desperation, she holds unto him as tight as she could, hoping that he'll react in pain or that she'll feel something, but he was dead.

"You can't be dead Peter. Spider-man can't die and you can't neither Pete!" she orders as then buries her head into his neck. "THE CITY NEEDS SPIDER-MAN! AND I NEED PETER PARKER! SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T DIE, PETER!" She yells out in anger before her voice drops softly, "don't die."

She hugs Peter's dead corpse as tight as she could. She doesn't speak, she doesn't move, she just holds unto the fallen hero as best she could. She thinks of all the good times they've had in high school; all the ups and downs, when they first meet each other in grade 8 math, how saving Pete from Flash's bullying was what caused their spark to ignite. She remembers when she first learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man and how quickly their relationship begin to flourish until it he'd become love.

Not fake love, where teens only think they are in love when really they are simply just attracted to each other. No, actual love. She was willing and has saved her much stronger, faster and durable boyfriend even though it puts her in harm's way. And he was willing to abandon New York and Spider-man; two things he love in his life for the chance to chase all the way to England just to support her and be with her.

"I love you too," she whispers gently into Peter's ear before continuing to cry. Half an hour later she gently places Peter's dead corpse on the cold stone ground before backing up slowly away from it. Tears were still pouring from her face, but not as strong as before as she gained somewhat of her composure left.

She pulls out her cell and dials the police station. With a jiffy, an officer answers her call, "911, what's your emergency?" The man asks with the up most profession even after everything that has happened tonight.

She recognizes the voice as Martin Lewis; one- was one of her father's friend. Oh god, she didn't really need to think of her dad at a time like this. "Martin, I need you to come to the old clock tower by the Oscorp power plant," she asks holding back tears.

"Gwen? What's the matter?" He asks concerned, hearing his dead friend's tears through the phone.

"Peter. He's dead." Martin sat there in shock for several seconds.

"I'll- I'll have a cop car head to your location. It will be there within an hour," he says softly, trying to comfort Gwen.

"No! I need it right now!" She demands angrily. She sinks the tears deep within her before softly saying, "For you see, Spider-man is dead."

Please review, favourite and follow if you like this.

_Next Time Aunt May_


End file.
